French Lessons
by Aya1
Summary: Duo trys to teach Heero some of the finer things in life ^_^


[][1]

Title: French Lessons   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Warnings: 2x1   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing   
  
  
  
French Lessons   
  
"Heero!"   
  
The only he response he got was the steady clicking of the keys his partner's laptop.   
  
"HEERO!"   
  
The Japanese boy swiveled around in his chair and pinned Duo with a dark glare, but Duo only smiled in response totally unfazed. He had grown immune to the famous Yuy Death Glare and had actually come to look forward to them, it meant that at least Heero was paying attention to him.   
  
"I just wanted to tell ya that I'm going out, just in case you started to worry about me." Duo said with his trademark cheeky grin.   
  
Heero grunted and turned back to his laptop.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes, sadly a grunt and a nod was the standard Heero Yuy answer. He turned towards the mirror and preened, straightening the collar of his black button down shirt. He winked at his reflection. Lookin good Maxwell. He told himself with a smile.   
  
"Well I'll cya later then, don't wait up! Ja ne!" Duo said loudly and stepped out the door. However the sound of Heeros slightly nasal voice brought him to a grinding halt. He turned around and stared at his back. "Whatcha say Hee-Chan?"   
  
"I asked where you are going." The Wing pilot said slowly.   
  
Duos eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm going to meet some kids from class." He informed him. He leaned against the doorway of the closet sized dorm room.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Duo gaped at the other boy in shock. The first question had been a surprise but here Heero was...shooting out yet another. "Err, because it's the weekend. That's what kids do on the weekend. You know...go out and chill..." Duo told him.   
  
Heero turned in his chair and stared at him oddly. "Chill.."   
  
Duo sweat dropped. Note to self, don't use 20th century slang in front of this guy or you will get stared at like you're a moron.   
  
"Yeah, you know...hang out...kick back...hit the mall.... Go scope for babes.." He let the sentence trail off as Heero continued to stare at him.   
  
"Babes..." He repeated the word as if it were foreign to him.   
  
Duo closed the door and sat on the bed, he glared at Heero. "Babes....as in girls, ladies, hotties.."   
  
"I know what a babe is." Heero snapped.   
  
"Then why the hell are you staring at me like I got two heads or sumthin?!"   
  
Heero raised his eyebrows and smirked.   
  
Duo made a face. "Hentai."   
  
"I learned from the best." Heero muttered.   
  
Duo gave him an exaggerated bow. "Why thank you." Damn this is strange...I'm actually having a conversation with this guy and he cracked a joke. Maybe he has been taken over by like pod people or something, and I have to save the real Heero..Well ok maybe not but that would be cool. Duo snickered at the thought of himself blowing up a space ship and dragging a naked Heero out of a tank..Covered in green slime.   
  
He shook his head and turned back towards Heero who had resumed his typing.   
  
"You should relax sometimes Hee-Chan. Go out with some people. Have fun..All that good shit." Duo said with a smile.   
  
"Soldiers do not need to have a good time." Heero responded automatically.   
  
"Geez you're like a robot dude, you need to chill....er..Lighten up." He said trying a different term.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes again and peered over Heeros shoulder. "What are you doing anyway?" Heero pushed him away and glared at him. "Things."   
  
Duo made a face and began toying with the end of his braid. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked.   
  
Heero continued to type and then he said slowly as if it pained him to answer. "Why would I do that?"   
  
Duo shrugged. "I don't know, so you can have fun. Oh I know! We can find you a girl!" He said with a big grin.   
  
Heero stiffened and looked at him briefly. "No."   
  
Duo pouted. "Why not? Dontcha want to go out on dates?"   
  
"No."   
  
Duo frowned. "Why not?"   
  
When Heero didn't respond Duo stood up and headed for the door again. "Suit you're self dude, but one day when you are old and lonely you will look back on this day and tell you're self: 'Self, I should have listened to Duo'"   
  
  
  
Heero snorted.   
  
Duo shook his head and opened the door for the second time.   
  
".....Duo?"   
  
The American pilot turned around with a big smile. Heero was looking at him with those intense Prussian blue eyes.   
  
"Yes Heero?" Duo asked sweetly.   
  
Heero hesitated as if he were choosing his words carefully. "Do you...go out on dates?" He asked slowly.   
  
Duo shut the door again and plopped down on the bed. "Sure I do, I go on tons of dates. The girls here are pretty cute and they can't resist the old Maxwell charm." he said with a smile. Heero snorted again.   
  
Duo watched Heero with a small smile. He can definitely get girls if he wants to, especially with those gorgeous blue eyes and that sexy....err...what the hell am I thinking? I'm not....gay...I'm simply just admiring my partner. Yeah that's it..admiration, who wouldn't admire the way his ass looks in those little spandex shorts?? Duo blinked and made a face. He was definitely losing his marbles. What was he thinking? Even if he was...gay...if he ever tried to make a move on Heero he would probably get a cap in his ass.   
  
Desperate to change the subject Duo opened his big mouth and said: "Oi Heero, have you ever kissed a girl?" Duo smacked himself in the head. Good going Maxwell, nice change of topic genious.   
  
Heero shrugged. "No."   
  
Duo looked at him in surprise. "Not even like a little peck?"   
  
Heero glared at him. "I said no."   
  
Duo stared at him and grinned. "Not even with Relena?"   
  
At the mention of the blonde menaces name Heero turned as green as his tank top and blurted out: "HELL NO!"   
  
Duo giggled hysterically, rolling around on the bed. Heero glared at him in annoyance.   
  
"Well what about you Maxwell, have you ever kissed a girl?"   
  
Duo stopped laughing and nodded. "Yup."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Duo was silent for a moment. His thoughts were wandering all over the place into unexplored territory. Where no man..or woman had ever gone before.   
  
"Ne ..Heero, do you want me to.." Duo stopped and bit his lip hard. He had definatley lost his marbles.   
  
Heero looked at him curiously. "Do I want you to what?"   
  
Duo chewed his lip staring and concentrated on his black boots. "Do you want me to teach you how to kiss?" he asked quickly all in one breath. He braced himself for a punch or something violent like that.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Duo stared at Heero in shock. "Nani?!"   
  
Heero looked at him in amusement. "I said ok." he repeated.   
  
Duo swallowed and chuckled nervously. Wow....that was so not the reaction he had been expecting. Yes! Yes! I get to touch him!! Screw that I not only get to touch him I get to kiss him!! Duo mentally cheered.   
  
He looked up at Heero who was watching him with something that resembled a smile. He motioned for Heero to sit next to him on the bed. Heero obediently sat next to him and looked at Duo expectantly. "Well?"   
  
Duo nervously wet his lips, staring at Heero. Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly. Heeros lips were soft and warm, and they tasted very good.   
  
He ran his tongue over Heeros bottom lip and he felt the Japanese boy shiver slightly.   
  
Duo pulled away reluctantly and stared into those intense blue orbs once again. Heero was staring at him with that annoyingly blank look.   
  
For a moment Duo thought he had done something wrong until Heero quirked a eyebrow and said: "Is that it?"   
  
Duo grinned at him. "Hell naw, you aint seen nuthin yet Hee-Chan." Then he leaned forward and began kissing the other boy hungrily. He licked over Heeros lips, and Heero moaned softly. Duo took advantage of this and slid his tongue into the warm sweetness that was his mouth. Heero began kissing him back just as urgently and their tongues began to spar, rubbing against each other in a delicious dance.   
  
Duo melted against Heero and pushed the boy down on the bed, climbing on top of him.   
  
Heero bit his lip as Duo sucked on his earlobe while his slender hands slid up his shirt. He moaned helplessly as the braided boy began sucking one of his nipples.   
  
Duos lips travelled back up his chest and to his mouth again where they engaged in another intense kiss.   
  
When they finally pulled apart, Heero closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. It was kind of scary the way his body reacted to Duos touch. Scary and exciting.   
  
Duo grinned at him, his face flushed a lovely rose color. "How was that for your first kiss Hee-Chan?" he murmured as he nipped at Heeros neck gently.   
  
Heero considered for a moment. "Hn. Good I guess...."   
  
Duo blinked and gaped at him. "Guess!!??"   
  
Heero shrugged casually. "Well, I'm new at this...I could use a few more lessons." he said looking at Duo with a wicked gleem in his eyes.   
  
Duo smirked. "Hey, I'll give ya all the French lessons you need babe."   
  
Then he pulled Heero in for another long kiss..   
  
  
  
End...   
  
*Authors Notes* Okay...I know that was kind of pointless...but it happened to a friend of mine...and I just thought it was a cute story...   
  
  
  


   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



End file.
